


Hands Laid On

by TonySawicki



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Semi-Public Hand Kink, Teasing, is that a thing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: Kyo has a fondness for Die's hands, which he can't resist demonstrating even at a movie night with the rest of the band.





	Hands Laid On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello all my friends. Here is a fluffy smutty one-shot because the next fic is going to be a Whole Thing, and this is like the calm before the storm or something. Please enjoy both.  
(Ten bonus points to anyone who can guess what movie they're watching lolol)

It had been more and more difficult to get the whole band together lately, especially for something social. With everyone's busy schedules, it was just never top priority, and there was always somewhere else they all needed to be.

Now though, they were all seated comfortably in Die’s living room, the lights dimmed as they watched the movie they had all agreed upon. The evening had been a long time in the making, and had really only fallen together at the last minute due to a series of fortunate coincidences. The movie was something Kyo had seen before and had had to convince Shinya wasn’t too gory for his tastes.

So far Die found it to be one of Kyo’s milder recommendations. He sat on the couch between Kyo and Shinya while Kaoru and Toshiya stretched out on cushions on the floor in front of them.

They were all being almost uncharacteristically quiet, perhaps more invested in the movie than was really expected—or else just falling asleep like a bunch of old men.

“Your eyes are still open, right?” Die asked, nudging Toshiya with his foot.

“Cut it out!” Toshiya flailed an arm back towards him. “This movie doesn’t have a lot of dialogue; if I wanna know what’s going on I have to actually pay attention!”

“I still don’t get why it’s after them in the first place,” Kaoru said, leaning his chin on his hand. “They really glossed over that.”

“They’re probably going to explain it later,” Die said.

“Yeah, and I’m gonna miss it ‘cause you keep talking!” Toshiya complained.

Shinya shushed them all, and Die looked over at Kyo as he took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He smiled when Kyo raised his hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, then turned his attention back to the movie.

Kyo nestled in closer to him, his warmth pressed along Die’s side, and Die reveled in it. It was still such an uncommon thing for them to get to do this. Even just the two of them rarely found time for a simple movie night like this, casual and close.

Kyo’s hand squeezed Die’s again, his thumb rubbing gently up and down the length of Die’s own thumb. It felt nice. Die was smiling again at how much more comfortable Kyo had gotten with physical displays of affection since the start of their relationship. It had been so difficult for Kyo in the beginning, especially around other people, it made Die happy to see him relaxing somewhat.

Carefully, Die reclaimed his hand just enough to shift around on the couch, and then draped his arm around Kyo’s shoulders instead.

Immediately, Kyo got hold of his hand again, linking his fingers with Die’s, lower lip protruding in a slight pout.

Die leaned in to nuzzle his neck apologetically, but then his focus was pulled away as Toshiya started yelling emphatically at the television, something about the main character being an idiot. The other characters seemed to agree with Toshiya’s assessment.

Die started actually getting into the movie, then, intrigued by the raise in stakes. He’d been watching attentively for a long while when he became sort of aware of Kyo playing with his hand again, squeezing it and then idly stroking Die’s fingers. He glanced over to see Kyo place a kiss on his palm. Then another. Then one at the base of his thumb. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Kyo’s tongue appeared and licked deliberately up the length of Die’s thumb, and words were a thing of the past.

Kyo wasn’t looking at Die. His eyes were still on the TV screen, apparently focused on the movie, even as his lips parted so he could take Die’s thumb into his mouth and suck on it lazily.

Die swallowed hard, willing any sound to stay trapped in his throat. His cheeks were burning—his whole body was catching fire—and he was desperately trying to listen to that tiny voice in his mind that wanted to remind him how _Shinya_ was sitting on his other side and he couldn't let himself be affected, while Kyo went on stroking Die’s fingers in an extremely unsubtle way, and his tongue was swirling around Die’s thumb with a fervor that shot straight to his cock.

The movie was still playing, but it wasn’t registering anymore. The characters existed only beyond the fog of Die’s mind, and any hope for a memory or takeaway of the plot was quickly dwindling.

Die tried to pull his hand away—or rather, he tried to _want_ to. In reality it wasn’t a command his brain could even start to process, and he was helpless to do anything but let Kyo do as he pleased with his hand.

Kyo’s ministrations remained slow and teasing. He nipped at the heel of Die’s hand, kissed his palm, went back to being sweet for all of a few seconds—then he was sliding his tongue between Die’s fingers, sucking two of them deep into his mouth and swallowing around them, and Die shifted on the couch in a way that he hoped didn’t draw attention to his growing erection.

He decided his worst mistake was _looking_ at Kyo. If he kept his eyes glued to the TV screen and just let himself _feel_ the obscene things Kyo was doing to his hand, maybe he could probably mostly keep it together. But when he glanced over and saw Kyo like that, eyes dark and hooded, lips shiny as he dragged Die’s wet fingertips back and forth across them, Die felt that he might legitimately lose his mind.

He tried just keeping his eyes closed, but it seemed to enhance everything, and god_damn_ why did Kyo’s mouth feel so _good_?

If nothing else, Die supposed he was kind of impressed at Kyo’s ability to do it all silently. From what he could tell, none of the rest of the band had caught on to his mischief, all of them faithfully invested in the story playing out onscreen. Considering the way Kyo sometimes got when he sucked actual _cock_—i.e. _loud_—he was showing a lot of restraint, not moaning and whimpering as he worked on Die’s hand.

This was possibly the wrong train of thought if Die wanted to keep control of himself.

The rest of the movie was torture.

Kyo was careful and never got them caught, but he never totally let up either, and Die was embarrassingly hard as the final credits were rolling.

“I’m not sure I get it,” Toshiya said, pushing himself up from the floor. “Are we supposed to take it as a happy ending, when more than half of them died?”

“Their souls are at rest, though,” Kaoru pointed out. He stood as well, a few joints popping as he did so. “So that’s the positive, even though I don’t feel like they fully explained why they were all being hunted to begin with.”

“Because they were all that remained of humanity,” Shinya said plainly. He hadn’t commented much during the film, but as usual, he probably understood it better than any of them. “Anyway, thank you for the movie suggestion, Kyo, it was very disturbing.”

“Anytime,” Kyo said with a half-smile. He’d finally let go of Die’s hand, and seemed utterly unaffected as he and Shinya moved to tidy up empty glasses and help rearrange the cushions on the couch.

Die excused himself to wash the glasses, happy to hide at the kitchen sink while he calmed his arousal.

One by one, their friends said goodnight, thanked Die for hosting, and left, until Kyo was the only remaining guest.

He slipped up behind Die just as he was setting the last glass on the dish-drying rack, and looped his arms around Die’s waist.

“Guess I should probably be heading home, too,” he said softly, tucked against the back of Die’s neck.

Die spun them around, so that Kyo was pinned against the sink instead, held him there. “So soon? Why the rush?”

“Was there some reason you wanted me to stay?”

“I always want you to stay,” Die said honestly. “But you really think I’ll let you sneak out after what you were pulling during the movie?”

Kyo bit his lip. “Did it bother you?”

“Just wondering what it was all about, Mr. Oral Fixation,” Die said, cocking an eyebrow. “Someone could’ve noticed.”

“I was being discreet.”

“Barely,” Die snorted. “And you were making it pretty hard for _me_ to be discreet.”

Kyo’s mouth twitched, the smile that wanted out revealing itself momentarily. “I’m sorry if I made you… uncomfortable.”

“I didn’t _mind_,” Die said with an exasperated sigh. “But you couldn’t have waited until we were alone?”

Kyo shook his head. His hands trailed up Die’s sides. “I couldn’t wait. I wanted you in my mouth, and your hands were the best I could get away with.”

Die’s breath hitched as Kyo’s touch drifted down his arm to claim one of his hands again, bringing it easily to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the palm.

“I love your hands,” Kyo said, and kissed his way up the length of Die’s first two fingers. “So big and strong… Almost enough to fill me the way I want.” Without warning, he opened his mouth and took both fingers all the way in.

Die’s eyes almost rolled back, and he had to brace himself on the counter at Kyo’s hip. The erection he had tried so hard to get rid of was back in full force, and he couldn’t even _understand_ the things Kyo did to him.

Slowly, Kyo drew back, saliva coating Die’s fingers, and still clinging in a glistening thread to Kyo’s lower lip. “You don’t like me to play with your hands?”

“I… like it,” Die managed, with no small effort.

He liked it a whole damn lot, and that was the problem. Kyo was way too good at it, and it made Die feel like he was losing his grip on reality.

“Then why do you want me to stop?” Kyo asked, his voice innocent, like he hadn’t just had Die’s fingers nearly shoved down his throat.

“I don’t,” Die admitted. “I’m just—I’m so fucking hard, I don’t know how much of your teasing I can really stand right now.”

A grin spread over Kyo’s face. “Poor thing. Is that my fault? Let me take care of it for you.”

He sank to his knees, and Die certainly wasn’t going to stop him. After all, Kyo had caused it; it was only fair that he take responsibility for his actions.

It occurred to Die, as Kyo unzipped his pants and freed his throbbing dick, that this had been Kyo’s goal all along. He was so impatient when it came to getting what he wanted that he had chosen to torture Die until he finally got his way.

But any animosity based on that was lost as Kyo’s heavenly mouth descended on Die’s cock, hot and wet and so _knowing_. Kyo knew every single trick for taking Die apart, reducing him to a puddle of need, and he did it again and again with such exceeding _kindness_. It was torture, yes, cruel torture, and it seemed at times like all Kyo wanted was Die’s suffering, but it was always done with Die’s utmost pleasure in mind, and in the end, there was never anything for Die to complain about.

This was a perfect example of that, as Die had spent much of the evening enduring the painful teasing he’d come to expect from Kyo, but was now met with the immense satisfaction of Kyo kneeling before him, mouth stretched around his cock, moaning like it still wasn’t enough.

Die had both hands on the counter’s edge behind Kyo’s head and was thrusting shallowly into his mouth, _using_ him, and Kyo was absolutely getting off on it. He had one hand in his track pants, and Die could look down and see how desperately he was jerking himself off, even as he drooled around Die’s dick.

“Jesus, yes,” Die said, his breath leaving him shakily. “You love it, don’t you? Love having me in your mouth?”

Kyo moaned in the affirmative, his eyes turned up towards Die’s face.

“This is what you’ve been wanting.” Die stroked some of Kyo’s hair, longer in the front, back from his face, and Kyo leaned into the soft touch. “You can always just ask me for what you want, you know.”

Kyo wasn’t really in a position to answer, but Die figured even if he did, he would just make some remark that it was more fun to play these games and get Die all worked up, at least every once in a while. He might have been right about that, too.

Die tightened his grip on Kyo’s hair, _felt_ his responding moan around his cock, and decided to be just a little less gentle. He was pretty well aware of Kyo’s limits, and he trusted Kyo to tap out if anything was too much for him. Using his hold on Kyo’s hair to keep him still, Die began thrusting into his mouth a little harder, faster, fucking Kyo’s face until there was nothing else in his mind but his fast-approaching orgasm.

He growled out a warning and loosened the fist in Kyo’s hair, in case Kyo wanted to pull off, but he stayed put, and in the second before it hit, Kyo whined, high and desperate, the sound letting Die know that Kyo was reaching his end as well.

Kyo swallowed everything, and cleaned up Die’s cock before finally sitting back on his heels and gazing up at him.

“Hey,” Die said, smiling back down at his boyfriend. He extended a hand to help Kyo to his feet. “You okay? Did you…?”

Kyo laughed hoarsely, looked down at himself. The damp spot on the front of his track pants was more obvious now that he was standing. “I guess I got carried away,” he said.

“Mmm.” Die pulled him in to nuzzle into his hair. “I like when you get carried away.”

“Oh, right, I’m sure you do,” Kyo said, laughing again. “Makes things easier for you, doesn’t it?”

“Stay the night,” Die said. He kissed Kyo’s temple, then just in front of his ear. “I’ll take my time with you, get carried away myself.”

Kyo licked his lips. “It’s a tempting offer…”

“Whatever you have to do in the morning, I’ll set _two_ alarms to make sure you actually get up for it,” Die promised. He could understand some of Kyo’s hesitation, based on their history. It was easy to get so wrapped up in one another that their responsibilities fell by the wayside, and they’d both been meaning to do better in that area.

“Make it three alarms and you’ve got yourself a deal,” Kyo said, his arms tight around Die’s middle.

“Three it is.”

“Now,” Kyo said, and took a step back, “I believe there was talk about getting carried away…?”

It wasn’t what Kyo meant, but Die still seized the opportunity to scoop him up in his arms, ignoring Kyo’s indignant yelps as he carried him to the bedroom. They finally had some time to themselves, and now that Die had his hands on Kyo, he wasn’t going to let him go until the third alarm went off. 


End file.
